The description that follows includes illustrative systems, methods, techniques, instruction sequences, and computing machine program products that embody the aspects of the present invention. In the following description, for purposes of explanation, numerous specific details are set forth in order to provide an understanding of various embodiments of the inventive subject matter. It will be evident, however, to those skilled in the art that embodiments of the inventive subject matter may be practiced without these specific details. In general, well-known instruction instances, protocols, structures and techniques have not been shown in detail.
As used herein, the term “or” may be construed in either an inclusive or exclusive sense. Similarly, the term “exemplary” is construed merely to mean an example of something or an exemplar and not necessarily a preferred or ideal means of accomplishing a goal. Additionally, although various exemplary embodiments discussed below focus on quality control of professionals, the embodiments are given merely for clarity and disclosure. Alternative embodiments may employ other systems and methods and are considered as being within the scope of aspects of the present invention. Additionally, for simplicity, some steps may be omitted, interleaved, and/or combined. Also, for simplicity, only single components are shown. However, multiples of each component and/or their sub-components, might be used.